


Triple Drabble: A Study In Immortality.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fusion, Podfic Available, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from devohoneybee:  Have you seen Sherlock?</p><p>Because he really, really needs to meet Methos. Or John does. Or they both do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: A Study In Immortality.

Life does enjoy repeating itself. The first time Methos had been invited to have dinner with Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, Watson had been back only a year from a hellish experience in Afghanistan.

"Same country, different war," Watson says, and hands Methos a cup of coffee, the same way he had over a century previously.

"And you're still detecting?" Methos asks Holmes, just to watch Holmes twitch.

"And still obsessed with Moriarty," Watson says, disapprovingly. "Can't you do something about that, Doctor Adams? I would appreciate it."

"I try not to get involved in any long-standing feuds," Methos says. "Even if I am invited by one of the participants."

"That's your cue," Watson says helpfully to Holmes.

Holmes rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to beg your help in removing my enemy's heads from their shoulders. I manage fine on my own."

"He certainly does not," Watson says to Methos. "But you've read my unofficial Chronicles, of course."

"I did see your new blog," Methos agrees. "Who's the new official Watcher?"

"No one you've met," Watson says. "We made sure of it before inviting you over."

"John is still faking a limp as a pretext to carry a sword in full public view," Holmes says. "I don't see how my sins are any worse than his."

"Of all my students," Methos says to Holmes, "you are the most stubborn. But you have excellent taste in Watchers," Methos nods to Watson, "so I forgive you. However, there are limits to stubborn. Have you considered another archnemesis?"

"I'll take it under advisement," Holmes says as a social nicety with no intention whatsoever of doing so.

"By my next visit," Methos says. "Or I will intervene. For Watson's sake, if nothing else."

"You always did like him better," Holmes sulks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Triple Drabble: A Study In Immortality [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362853) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
